


Beauty of a Broken Angel

by Imagine333



Series: The Five Elements (AU Verse) [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Captivity, Empath Ianto Jones, Gen, Ianto Jones' Birthday, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magical Ianto Jones, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine333/pseuds/Imagine333
Summary: PART ONE OF SERIES: The Five Elements (AU verse). What if Jack and Ianto met differently in 2000 rather than after Canary Wharf. How would that affect their story? More description to come with later chapters. Spoilers!
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones
Series: The Five Elements (AU Verse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886236
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue: Locked and Bound

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

***Title of this story are lyrics from Warrior by Beth Crowley (There is an awesome Janto fanvid on YouTube to that song. Look it up!)***

***** **In honour of Ianto Jones’ 37 th Birthday because he never died in our minds as everyone knows. (Note: In this verse he would actually be 41 today)***

* * *

**Prologue: Locked and Bound**

_ Unknown Date _

He awoke sluggishly to the usual dampness and darkness of confinement. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in this cell. Time had no meaning in solitary. The door only opened for food to be shoved inside or when someone decided he was the easiest way to release their anger.

He could sense every emotion for every visitor. The disgust aimed at him, a monster, the fear they felt for themselves. Fears of what he could do, the dangers he brought. Other times he could feel their anger almost shouting from them as they grabbed and kicked, the intensity of it overwhelming him as it burnt through his mind, sometimes more painful that the physical attack.

He could remember feeling another sense in the past, at a time he had more visitors and sometimes left the cell. At those times, the feelings were of their interest and curiosity, feelings that were always followed by indescribable pain.

He found no point of fighting back, he was there for a reason. He was too dangerous to be allowed out with humans. He was monster and monsters belonged here. He remembered nothing outside this cell and the white walled rooms he used to see, but even those he hadn’t seen in a while. The times the door opened had decreased overtime and he no longer felt curiosity in those that came, and the interest in others had faded to boredom.

He paused in his thoughts.

Something was different today.

A new sense overpowered the echoes of others he could always perceive above him. It was stronger but felt further away.

He pushed back further into the corner he was sitting in, feeling the safety of the two walls against his bare back and sides as the tingling sensation continued, intriguing him. He’d felt nothing like it before. The more he focused the stronger it became, other emotions surrounding the source, giving him insight of suppressed sadness and extreme loneliness.

He felt a connection drawing him towards it.

The metal of a chain, from the wall to a manacle around his ankle, chinked as he shifted minutely. There were no other security measures in place. No one expected him to leave and he didn’t expect it himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d left his corner, the fear of punishment so deeply ingrained.

The sensation continued to lure him, almost hypnotising and suddenly the chain didn’t bother him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, letting the forbidden power build up inside him. When he reopened his eyes the metal of the chain was dripping onto the stone floor as it melted, breaking away from the wall.

He stood up, legs weak from misuse. He shuffled awkwardly with the weight of the manacle but the link in his mind urged him forward, almost navigating his way out his cell (he never sensed anyone guarding him anymore) and through the building.

**Notes: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. More to come soon. Don’t fret. Just really wanted to get a chapter up today for Ianto’s birthday!**

**Please Review. Who do you think the character above is?**


	2. Chapter 1: Key to Freedom

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **SUMMARY:** AU VERSE! What if Ianto met Jack differently in 2000 rather than after Canary Wharf? How would that affect their story? More description to come with later chapters. Spoilers!

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

***Title of this story are lyrics from Warrior by Beth Crowley (There is an awesome Janto fanvid on YouTube to that song!)***

***** **In honour of Ianto Jones’ 37 th Birthday because he never died in our minds as everyone knows. (Note: In this verse, he would actually be 41 today)***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Key to freedom**

_ 3rd January 2000 _

Everything had gone to hell.

It wouldn’t matter what happened next, he knew that the image of Alex shooting himself in the head would stay with him for years to come. The whole place had been a bloodbath, and had taken days to clean-up, all while hindered by Yvonne’s constant orders to essentially get his arse to London. He’d avoided her calls for as long as possible, but despite his procrastination he still found himself at Tower.

Alex had left Torchwood Three to him which Yvonne flatly refused to recognise. If he was honest the subject was warring in his own mind. Even as a Captain in the wars, there had always been a higher authority he could report to. Jack Harkness was a solider by heart. He took orders (even if he often didn’t follow them), he never wanted to be in charge. The few times he’d been in charge before had never ended the way he’d planned, Lahore in 1909 being one example that sprung to mind.

However, it had been Alex Hopkin’s last wish for him to ‘give the place a purpose.’ He hadn’t believed Torchwood was ready for whatever he’d seen in Object One and Jack was inclined to agree. He didn’t trust Torchwood One. They were too busy focusing on power. Taking over from Alex would give him a chance to rebuild Torchwood as he imagined it, a way that the Doctor would be proud of once he finally showed up. To prove he was bigger on the inside that The Doctor had wanted him to be.

Yvonne would be trouble though. Despite all the evidence, she believed he was involved in the bloodshed. He might not be sure whether Yvonne knew or even believed the story of his immortality but he knew Torchwood had been itching for an excuse to find out what made him tick for decades. Alex’s murder-suicide could just be the excuse they’d been waiting for.

Jack shoved open the door to Yvonne office, not caring if he was interrupting anything.

“Ah. Captain Harkness. You’re here.”

“Against my better judgement. What do you want Hartman? It’d better be good otherwise leave me alone. If it didn’t escape your notice I’m fairly busy and currently have an unguarded rift in Cardiff.”

“Yes. That’s what I wanted to discuss. Now pardon me being blunt but I don’t believe for a second you had nothing to do with that event on Friday, supposed immortality or not. That being said, I can’t prove that so I will have to move on to the next issue – the leadership of Torchwood Three.”

Jack could have guessed the conversation word for word. “You saw the CCTV, Hopkins specifically said…”

Yvonne interrupted him her tone suggesting that she had already made her decision and really didn’t want to explain herself. “I know what Hopkins allegedly said Captain, and even if I believed the whole CCTV, Hopkins technically wouldn’t have been in the right mind when he appointed you so the statement holds no ground. You are an uncontracted agent only. I dread to think…”

“I know exactly why Alex wanted me in charge and not you.” Jack snapped, stabbing his index finger on the desk to emphasise each syllable. “Right mind has nothing to do with it!”

“Even so, currently four of my top agents are getting settled in Torchwood Three’s base and I expect you…”

“And I’ll be sending them straight back here. I don’t care what useless…”

Unfortunately, before he could continue insulting other employees, a member staff came sprinting into the office, abruptly interrupting the argument. “Get out!” Hartman yelled causing the man recoil at her anger.

“Sorry Ma’am, but it’s an emergency. Subject One has escaped Ma’am.”

“What! How?”

“The chain snapped away from the wall Ma’am and someone left the cell unlocked. He hasn’t moved other than to eat in months, so we assumed…”

“Assuming can get people killed idiot. That _thing_ is dangerous. Find him, and find out who left the bloody door unlocked and send them to me. I’ll be with security.”

“Yes Ma’am” The man stammered, chastised as he literally fled from the room. Yvonne sighed sounding almost exasperated at being disturbed, even for what sounded like a legitimate emergency. She stood up and headed for the door, before turning back to Jack as if remembering he was there.

“Sorry Captain. I’m afraid we’ll have to leave this here, but this isn’t over.”

“I think it is!” Jack returned. “You better have your guys out of my base _before_ I get back to Cardiff.”

“I’d love to continue arguing but I’m afraid I have an urgent situation. We’ll talk soon. I presume you can see yourself out.”

Jack waited for a few seconds after Yvonne had left before following her out the office. He strode purposefully down the corridors of the Tower in the same direction the head had gone. It was surprising how easy it was to appear as if he was meant to be there as he passed the multiple Torchwood staff.

From the conversation he had just witnessed it was clear that one of their prisoners has escaped from the cells but what confused Jack was why there were no alarms blaring or mass panic in the halls. If this alien was a dangerous as Hartman had warned, the Tower should have been on lockdown. Then again, Jack wagered that Yvonne had no clue on security protocols, never mind being able to identify even a WMD from an alien toaster.

Knowing he couldn’t follow in the lift or public staircases, Jack broke through the door to a side emergency staircase, freezing in alarm when he found himself face to face with a slim form standing in the gloom. He barely got a glimpse before he found himself flying backwards from a gust of wind that appeared from nowhere. He landed headfirst a few steps down, the world turning black.

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Jack arose to consciousness, his mind temporarily disorientated but the lack of the usual feeling of being dragged over broken glass proved he’d only been knocked unconscious and not killed. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but he didn’t expect whoever he’d seen to still be around as he struggled to his feet so was startled to spot the figure from before sitting hunched in the corner of the staircase head in his knees. He looked like an average human male but Jack knew from his past (just look at the Doctor himself) that looks could be deceiving, but alien or not he was filthy, dressed only in soiled and ripped trousers.

Edging forward, something black caught his eye from underneath the layers of dirt on his skin. Large black text had been printed on his forearm. Although upside down and a few letters unreadable, Jack clearly recognised the words: “SUBJECT ONE”.

Following a disturbing gut instinct, Jack opened the cover on his VM happy for one brief second that only the teleport/time travel functions that were toast, meaning all scanning features were functioning correctly. He almost couldn’t contain his fury when the scans came back 100% human.

He needed to get him out of here. He wasn’t certain it was safe, he’d already been blown back once from an unknown source, but looking at motionless man in front of him, Jack knew he was willing to take the risk. He couldn’t have been older than his early twenties, far too young to be suffering this much.

“Hey.”

The man glanced up briefly catching the Captain eye, but quickly dropped his gaze again but it was long enough for Jack to catch a glance of a pair of startlingly blue eyes that held a clashing mix of fear and intrigue and in that moment Jack knew he wasn’t leaving him here for Hartman and her henchman to find.

“What do you say we get out of here?”

Jack offered his hand, the man staring for a long while, seemingly hesitant to take it, but eventually he reached up, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, moving slowly but following Jack obediently.

Surprisingly, Jack found it incredibly easy to smuggle his charge out of the Tower, using his VM to crash the CCTV, and into his SUV. They met no guards or resistance and Jack guessed Yvonne had them all searching another level, not expecting their prisoner to have gotten this far or to have help.

He drove back to Cardiff with hast, wanting to bring as much distance as possible between them and Torchwood One. Glancing frequently at the review mirror, he kept an eye on the man in the back who, ignoring the bench seat, had settled in the foot well, his head bowed submissively.

**Note: Two Chapters in one day (Ianto’s birthday must be a special day). Next Chapter will hopefully be posted in the next two days. I’m going out tomorrow but I’ll see what I can do in the evening.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU VERSE! What if Ianto was a prisoner of Torchwood One and met Jack differently in 2000 rather than after Canary Wharf. Why was he kept captive and how could this affect their story?

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **SUMMARY:** AU VERSE! What if Ianto was a prisoner of Torchwood One and met Jack differently in 2000 rather than after Canary Wharf. Why was he kept captive and how could this affect their story?

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

***Title of this story are lyrics from Warrior by Beth Crowley (There is an awesome Janto fanvid on YouTube to that song!)***

**Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering**

* * *

_ 3rd January 2000 _

Jack collected the keys from the hotel receptionist, using his Torchwood ID to divert any questions from the dishevelled state of his companion. He had realised on the drive over that with the Hub being apparently overtaken, he had nowhere to stay and had consequently driven to a random high-end hotel in the on the outskirts of the city centre.

Entering the plush hotel, his charge automatically situated himself in the nearest corner, an action Jack was beginning to realise had either been instilled or the man considered it safe. He had no idea how to help the man, but the thought that this could have easily been him if Alice and Emily had had their way in 1899, encouraged him onwards. Placing his greatcoat off to the side, he called room service, ordering something light to eat before heading back over to figure in the corner. He was seated stock-still, eyes fixed forward.

“You’ll be safe here.” Jack assured, squatting down to the right of the man. “I’m not going to hurt you. Now how about we have something to eat and get you cleaned up?”

The man didn’t response, but looked at directly at him, which Jack took as a positive sign and he smiled reassuringly. A knock at the door reluctantly pulled him away and when he opened it, a woman stood in the doorway, presenting a small plateful of sandwiches. Jack accepted the plate with his thanks moving away from the door to place it down on the table, allowing the staff member to catch a peek at the man in the corner who, to Jack’s surprise, was staring directly at her.

Feeling a sudden wave of protectiveness, Jack moved straight back with intent to close the door, but after catching one more glimpse at the torn trousers he stopped, realising neither of them had a change of clothes. Changing his mind, he asked the woman if she could find some clothes for him to wear, handing her a couple of notes for the trouble, before closing the door.

Putting aside a couple sandwiches for himself, he left the rest on the plate placing it down gently on the floor in front of the man for him to take. Jack nudged the plate forward a bit more when the man didn’t move an inch. “It’s okay. Eat. You must be hungry.” Jack waited for a few minutes but the man made no sign of shifting. Hoping he got a better reaction on the next task, he left the plate on the floor, stepping through to the en-suite to run a bath.

Returning a few moments later, he hid his surprise behind a smile seeing that while the man looked as though he hadn’t moved, the plate was now empty. Deciding against commenting he offered his hand in a gesture eerily similar to one merely hours before, expect this time, his charge seemed slightly less hesitant accepting the assistance. He pushed the door the bathroom open once more, steering the man forward in the direction of the large tub. At the sight of the water, he started back in mild fright, eyes fixed on the tub and Jack found himself clenching his teeth as he imagined what water-based torments this man had undergone under Yvonne’s lead.

“Relax. It’s just for a wash. I’m not going to hurt you.”

With slow movements to make it clear what he about to do, Jack slid the ruined trousers down to the floor, lifting each leg in turn to remove them completely, the material briefly catching on a manacle and remains of chains wrapped around an ankle, which had been hidden before. Once off, he chucked repulsive material to the opposite side of the room, before reaching into his pocket for his trusted lock-pick.

“Let me get those chains off you” Jack disclosed, making a quick job of the lock. “That’s better.” He asserted as the manacles followed in the same direction as the trousers, hopefully for incinerating at a later date once he got the Hub back. Standing back up, he held back the lewd comment he would have usually made at the sight of the naked man in front of him, instead frowning at his visible emaciated body.

The man gave another furtive glance between him, the water and back again, Jack giving him a comforting nod. He seemed to stare directly eye-to-eye at him for an extended moment, as if looking for something before climbing carefully into the tub.

The man stiffened as Jack soaped up a cloth and started to rub it gently up and down one shoulder but immediately relaxed as he realised it didn’t hurt. He remained quiet though an it was at that moment Jack realised himself that his charge hadn’t made a signal sound at all, something that was slightly disturbing.

“Hey? Can you talk?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The voice was quiet and scratchy, but Jack released an inaudible sigh of relief that there was no medical reason for the silence. “Do you remember your name?”

“Subject One, Sir.”

The answer wasn’t too surprising, but it still wasn’t what Jack would have liked. “No, before then. Did you have a different name?”

“I belong to Torchwood, sir. Always have, sir.” The way it was said, like a learned line from a film, made Jack believe something wasn’t quite true about the statement, or at least the second part of it.

“Not anymore.” Jack said firmly as he moved the cloth from the shoulders and down to the chest. “They were wrong. You’re as human as day and you deserved to be treated like one.”

“No sir.”

The simple negative almost caught Jack unaware. “No what?”

“I’m not human sir, I’m dangerous. I can do things. I hurt you. Sorry sir.”

The man was getting increasing agitated with each word and Jack paused his cleaning to look him eye to eye as one piece of the jigsaw explaining the events from earlier fit into place in is mind. “Hey, Hey. I’m fine. You didn’t mean to hurt me I take it?”

“No sir. Sometimes I can’t control it.”

“Then I forgive you, and enough with the sir yeah. Names Captain Jack Harkness.”

The man didn’t reply and not wanting to push, he changed the subject. “I’m going to wash your hair now.” He told him as he ran his hand through the long strands thick with dirt and grime, wondering when he’d last been washed. His face only had the start of stubble, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

With insight from his own experiences of drowning, Jack made sure not to completely submerge his face in water as he finished cleaning, and while he didn’t count, Jack figured he had to change the water over three times before the water ran cold and the man was relatively clean. However, now that the dirt had been washed off, Jack could see the mess of scars and bruising that covered almost the whole of his body.

Supporting the man as he shakily got out the tub, Jack quickly wrapped a large soft bath towel around him. He wondered whether the woman had managed to scavenge together some clothes as they returned back to the main room and so Jack was amazed to find a large selection of brand new clothes still in their packaging positioned carefully on the bed. He mentally reminded himself to thank the woman who had gone out of her way.

Despite asking for a small size, the clothes still hung loose on his starved frame as Jack carefully helped him into the t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Once dressed, however, the man made a beeline straight back to the corner wordlessly, but Jack took his arm guiding him back to sit on the bed.

“It’s late; you should try get some rest. This is your bed ok. You’re safe here.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Jack sat at the table with his mobile in his hand. He hadn’t planned any of the technicalities when he’d smuggled him out of Torchwood One, only thinking about getting him away from that place but if he was going to help this person he’d rescued he needed some more information on who he was and what he’d gone through. However, while Jack knew there was only one place to find those details, the question was how.

He twirled the mobile between his fingers as he considered who he could call who he could trust as long with having the skills he needed. Finally deciding on a source, he thumbed the number, grinning when it went to voicemail as expected. He never picked up the phone but he was always listening.

“Hey, it’s me, Harkness. I know you’re there. That favour you owe me… I need you to access Torchwood One’s server, specifically the files on “Subject One” and send them my way asap. Thanks.”

He hung up, dropping the mobile unceremoniously on to table in order to grab a laptop he’d found earlier in the SUV. Knowing it wouldn’t take long, he opened one of his private email accounts and sure enough, barely ten minutes later, an email pinged in his inbox showing 2 attachments and a brief message.

\---------------------

_Harkness,_

_TW1 needs better security. Files attached along with something else you might find interesting._

_M._

_P.S. This is why you shouldn’t trust Torchwood._

_\----------------------_

If the situation wasn’t ominous enough, the last line was statement enough that even the fact that Jack wasn’t going to like what he found was an understatement. Leaving the extra file for now, he clicked open the first attachment containing a large selection of medical assessments. 

\---------------------

_Dr ROBERT GALDON (DATE : 17/02/1996)_

**_ PATIENT INFORMATION: _ **

**_NAME:_ ** _Subject One_

**_DATEOFBIRTH_ ** _: 19/08/1979_

**_DATEOFARREST:_ ** _16/02/1996_

**_SPECIES:_ ** _Human [see DNA Result]_

**_BLOODGROUP_ ** _: O neg._

**_GENDER_ ** _: Male_

**_RACE_ ** _: White_

**_ PHYSICAL EXAM _ ** _ : _

**_HEIGHT_ ** _: 5ft 11in_

**_WEIGHT_ ** _: 130 lb_

**_TEMP._ ** _: 37.4 oC_

**_B.P._ ** _: 95/60_

**_PULSE:_ ** _80/min_

**_RESP_ ** _.: 26/min_

**_GENERAL APPEARANCE_ ** _: well developed, slightly underweight, clear skin, previous broken leg and R4 rib fracture_

**_NOTES:_ ** _Vital signs might be high as patient was noticeably distressed and trying to flee._

**_KEY INFORMATION_ ** _:_

_Patient declared extremely dangerous. Patient possesses extraterritorial based powers involving wind and heat. Despite DNA results, higher powers refuse to believe patient is human. Possible results tampering. Scheduled for further testing._

_\-------------------_

_Dr ROBERT GALDON (DATE: 28/03/1996)_

_DELAYED REVIEW ON SUBJECT ONE – REASON: FUNDING_

**_ PHYSICAL EXAM _ ** _ : _

**_HEIGHT_ ** _: 6ft_

**_WEIGHT_ ** _: 115 lb_

**_TEMP._ ** _: 38.4 oC_

**_B.P._ ** _: 90/60_

**_PULSE:_ ** _85/min_

**_RESP_ ** _.: 28/min_

**_GENERAL APPEARANCE_ ** _: Multiple surface hematomas and contusions. Ribs L4, L5 and R8 fractured. Severe malnutrition, request submitted for supplements._

**_TESTING:_ ** _Cell samples selection collected from skin, blood, hair, semen, saliva, lungs, intestines, liver and heart. Sample archived for testing._

**_NOTES:_ ** _Anaesthetic restricted by orders from head office. Patient appears to have a high pain tolerance._

_**PHYSIOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT:**_

_Rather quiet unless told to speak. Often withdrew from conversation._

_Patient refused to truthfully answer questions on his powers. Exclaimed no knowledge of origin. Claims not to remember last year of life prior to arrest. Possible amnesia but unproven. Requests of sodium pentothal and other measures on next assessment. Patient rebooked for 10/04/1996._

_\-----------------_

Jack skim read the rest of the reports, each one progressively worse than the last. It didn’t take a genius to know what ‘other measures’ meant and so it didn’t take a genius to understand the extent of the experiments and abuse the man had undergone over the past four years. Looking at his date of birth, it had started when he was only 16, which had to be illegal on nearly all of the planets Jack had visited as a member of the time agency. Despite their disbelief, the DNA results along with his scans from earlier proved he was human, powers or not. Not even an alien should have experienced this. Nothing said ‘Welcome to Planet Earth’ more sarcastically.

To his horror the last report was dated 18/06/1999, meaning he probably hadn’t left whatever cell they’d stuffed him in in nearly 6 months. He closed down the file in disgust, pausing to mentally prepare himself before downloading the second attachment.

To Jack’s confusion, it contained only a single unnamed word document that contained at photograph of a poster. It took Jack a second to recognise what he was looking at but when he did his breath caught in his throat.

It was a missing person’s report.

A picture depicting a younger, healthier version of the man he’d rescued stared out with strikingly familiar blue eyes, a sight that matched one Jack would never forget from earlier. Underneath was a few lines of hurriedly typed text:

**Name:** Ianto Jones

**Born:** 19/08/1979

**Last Seen** : 21/04/1995

**Mother:** Glenda Jones, Alive, Unknown location

**Father:** Ifan Jones, Deceased, 21/04/1995, Asphyxiation

 **Relatives:** Rhiannon Davies née Jones

**Born:** 15/05/1975

 **Spouse:** Johnny Davies

**Married:** 10/03/1997

**LKA:** Cromwell Estate, Newport

 **Notes** : Mature and able student, went missing after his father’s suspicious death. Undocumented sighting on CCTV in London 02/02/1996. Captured by TW1 16/02/1996

Jack sent off a brief reply of his thanks absentmindedly before closing his laptop, his thoughts whirling with the extent of the information he’d just read. He made his way over to where the man – _Ianto_ – was sleeping restlessly. He pulled up a chair opposite, wondering how he was going to help his new charge.

**Note: Yay got the next chapter up as promised! I’m really loving writing this and this story is only part 1! Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Words to Live By

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

**Note: Here’s the next chapter! Sorry, for those wanting answers. Love your enthusiasm but the despite a few clues here and there they won’t be coming for a while, maybe in Part 2. They fit with some canon parts later on. Still patience is a virtue and I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Words to Live By**

_ 29th June 1988 _

_The sky was blue, a brilliant blue, and the air was fresh and sweet. Everything else was whirlpool of vibrant colours for as far as the eye could see. Endless forests and fields, dotted with every species of flowers possible._

_A young boy laughed, as he ran through the trees for hours on end, never tiring. The world was bright with freedom and happiness that would stay until the sun faded behind the horizon._

_But it would never fade completely. The boy knew the night would bring it’s own awe and wonder. Moonlight would replace the sun glistening through the canopies, enticing the nightlife from their homes to play until the sun rose once again._

_The circle of life. It seemed perfect._

_Almost too perfect._

_He smiled. The boy might have to leave eventually, but he knew the forest would always be waiting._

_ 4th January 2000 _

Sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains, the unusual brightness stirring him from his sleep. Something was soft under his back and his breath hitched as his hazy mind momentarily forgot where he was as he rolled to the side. The softness fell away from under him as he crashed to the floor and scrambling to the corner. He squeezed his eyes shut against the intense light, trying to get his breathing under control as he focused on feeling the accustomed hardness of the wall against his back.

He heard movement in front of him and his senses without warning became inundated with second-hand feelings of concern and indecision. Another feeling he recognised but couldn’t place tickled at the back of his thoughts, almost trying to push itself forefront as his memories from yesterday flooded him in one burst.

He remembered following the pull of the feeling from his cell, wandering though dark and empty corridors and – _what were they called? –_ staircases until he’d found himself face-to-face with a strange man dressed in clothes he’d never seen along with a large blue-grey greatcoat that actually seemed to suit him. The sensation seemed to be pouring from him but caught by surprise and in fear of being punished, his power had lashed out in instinct before he could stop it, throwing the man backwards down the steps.

The usual feeling of pain had rippled through his body, but this time it wasn’t his own and he’d backed up shakily in dismay as he got his first true glance at what everyone had always told him. He was dangerous.

He’d felt the anger as the man had awakened and flinched as he’d prepared himself for the pain that would follow, but now he remembered his own confusion as the anger had faded to concern before returning in a flash although this time it didn’t seem directed at him. Rather than the expected pain, the man had instead led him from the building and into another, giving him the most food he’d eaten for as long as he knew.

He’d panicked at the sight of the water in the tub, believing this was his delayed punishment but he’d read only honesty from the man, who in the end had only cleaned the dirt off his skin and had promised not to hurt him.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present and he snapped his eyes open, automatically withdrawing from the touch. The man from yesterday – Jack he now remembered – was crouched in front of him, his hands up palms facing forward, looking and feeling apologetic.

“Sorry” Jack confirmed as he moved backwards an inch. He paused as if deciding on something before whispering. “Ianto?”

The sound was barely audible to start but gradually became clearer as Jack continued. “Ianto? That’s your name, right? Do you remember?”

The name sounded rather familiar but the memory vanished before he could grasp onto it. He shook his head vigorously.

“Can I show you something?”

Jack held out his hand in the same way he’d done twice before, letting him take the first move, before leading over to a small screen on the table.

“I got someone to do some research.” Jack explained, pressing some buttons and he recoiled, confused as an image he recognised from somewhere appeared on the screen.

“That’s you,” Jack confirmed. “Your name’s Ianto Jones. Born 19th August 1979. You went missing five years ago from your house in Cardiff, before showing up in London nearly a year later, which is when Torchwood One got hold of you. You have a sister, Rhiannon, in Newport who only knows that her little brother vanished when he was fifteen, never to be found.”

He listened intently, studying the picture on the screen. He doesn’t know how but he can tell it’s him, but he looks younger, healthier, though the eyes staring back still show a hint of anguish. His mind strained as he processed the information. The name seemed to fit. It felt right, something even familiar about it, but he can’t remember and it doesn’t make sense. His breath hitched and his legs felt wobbly as he sunk to the floor, a hand supporting him on his back.

“I know you’re scared and confused but I’m not like the others.” He used the voice to ground him, the strange sensation nudging through to the front of his mind was almost calming. “They were wrong to treat you that way. You’re human and Torchwood One knew that, and they kept you anything. They were wrong.”

The voice paused and emotions of uncertainty and worry came rushing through, as Jack scrutinised him before asking cautiously. “Hey. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing makes sense, sir.” He answered, uneasily. From what Jack had explained he’d been captive for only four years, not his whole life that he’d been lead to believed, but if that was the case, why couldn’t he remember his life before. “I can do things. They kept asking and testing but I don’t know how. The things you told me, they seem right but I can’t remember. I’m a monster, how can I be human?”

“Don’t ever think like that. You’re not a monster. You may be different, but you’re still human.”

“They didn’t know, but I could sense them, sir. I could sense their disgust and fear. I could feel their anger like pain. I can sense you. I felt you from my cell, stronger, different but further away. I could sense your sadness, but there was something else, like a link, luring me to you.”

He could feel the surprise and realisation coming from Jack even before he spoke. “You’re an empath.” The word didn’t mean anything to him, which must have shown on his face as Jack explained. “You can sense other people emotions. It’s quite common where I’m from.”

“You mean there’s other people like me, sir?”

“Maybe, but it’s very rare in this time and it’s not something you can tell by looking at someone. I don’t know about your other thing though.”

“Time?”

Jack faltered, and emotions of doubt, distrust and sorrow hit him as if he’d slammed into a brick wall. He pulled back, and curled into himself, confused from the reaction and alarmed. He heard someone calling his newly found name and as fast as they hit, the feelings stopped completely, only the niggling sensation remaining. He glanced up, stunned by the sudden silence in his mind.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t aimed at you; I’m just not use to discussing my past.” He sat down next to him. “You heard what Torchwood was about right?”

He’d heard rumours from the fair few that visited his cell and nodded nearly undetectably, but Jack obviously caught the movement.

“Well I’m not from around here. I was born in the future, 51st Century to be exact, but got stranded here a while ago. Psychic gifts like empaths are almost a guarantee, in that time. I didn’t score very high unfortunately. Just basics. Enough to build the mental shield I just formed. I haven’t practised for a while but from your reaction, I guess it worked?”

“It’s quiet, sir. It’s never this quiet.” He answered amazed. “I can still feel that link, but the emotions. They’re gone.”

“I shielded them from you. They were overwhelming you.”

“It’s weird, sir. I think…I think I miss them. Not the strong ones. The underlying ones. There’s almost a back- ground noise.” He stopped talking; afraid he’d offended the other who’d block them only to help. “Sorry sir. Is that wrong?”

“Of course not, Ianto. It’s all you’ve been used to for a while. Here…” Jack closed he eyes briefly and the noise faded back in slowly, as if someone was turning up the volume. “Just be sure to tell me if it ever gets too much, okay?”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

A few hours later, Jack sat on the sofa with his laptop. He wasn’t working though, his mind replying the earlier conversation. Despite the few scares during, he’d believed as if he had made progress with Ianto, but now it seemed like nothing had changed.

After their talk, Ianto had retreated to the corner, watching him intently but staying silent. Jack had ordered some early lunch and some water, but he found it impossible to entice Ianto to eat until, like the previous night, the plateful vanished when he wasn’t looking. He found it strange the Ianto wouldn’t eat if someone was watching, but decided it wasn’t the worst problem, and made a mental note for the future.

Figuring Ianto needed time to process the information Jack had shared, kept an eye on his charge from the sofa while he used his laptop to check in on Torchwood One and the Rift. He didn’t trust whoever Hartman had let takeover to deal with anything important, but thankfully there hadn’t been any big alerts. If anything had come through in the last day, it was probably only junk.

Torchwood One was another matter. There was a high alert out for Ianto, but apparently, Yvonne still hadn’t expected him to have gotten far. It was clear that she wanted him back but thankfully, she didn’t suspect Jack’s involvement. They were safe here for now.

Looking over at the corner he noticed that Ianto hadn’t moved an inch in the last several hours.

“Ianto? Do you need anything? You can ask.”

The man hesitated before talking quietly under his breath. “Toilet, sir?”

He started when he realised Ianto hadn’t gone since he’d been here. Ianto flinched at his reaction, but Jack was quick to quell his fears. “Hey. You don’t need to ask okay. You can go whenever you need.”

Ianto nodded wordlessly but didn’t move.

“Go on, it’s okay. I’m not going to punish for moving. Do you want help?”

“No, sir.”

“Ok. You can wash up at the same time. I’ll have dinner delivered by the time you come out.”

Ianto spent almost an hour in the bathroom, Jack constantly debating with himself whether he should go in and help, however he decided that if he wanted Ianto to start believing he wasn’t a prisoner, then he had to obey his few wishes and let him regain his dignity.

**Note: End of Chapter 3! Brilliant! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Foes New Friends

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) ­­

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

**Note: Next Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Old Foes New Friends**

_ 5th January 2000 _

The following morning was rather uneventful compared to the previous day. After another wash and some breakfast after waking, Ianto stayed silently in his usual corner; however Jack could swear he could feel his inquisitive eyes on him as they followed him round the hotel room.

Around noon, the sound of a mobile ringing broke the silence, and Jack groaned as he read the caller ID.

“What!” He snapped as he answered the phone, and from across the room Ianto’s head dropped to his chest.

_“Err...Captain Harkness?”_

Calming his temper for Ianto’s sake, Jack answered more softly. “Speaking.”

_“I’ve been told to inform you that Miss Hartman would like to see you first thing is afternoon.”_

The news wasn’t very unexpected considering where they’d left the previous conversation, but it didn’t mean Jack wanted to grace her with his presence, even without Ianto to think about. “Well you can tell Hartman from me that she can shove her meeting God knows where. I’ve told her everything I want, it’s up to her whether she follows it.”

 _“She thought you’d say that sir.”_ The voice returned, seemingly not shaken by the harsh words. _“I was told to inform you that if you weren’t here by 1400 hours she’d send a team to Cardiff to drag you here themselves.”_

The woman on the phone obviously had more balls than Jack had expected as the phone hung up before he could respond. He clenched the phone in his hand to release his frustration before turning to Ianto who was looking at him intently.

He sighed. He didn’t want to leave Ianto on his own only two days after being recused from captivity, but he couldn’t exactly take him with him to Torchwood One, the exact place he’d escaped from. However, he still had to attend this meeting because if Yvonne was true to her word, and she often was, they’d be straight over here, and Ianto would still end up in the same situation. Deciding on the lesser of two evils, he collected the hotel room phone and dialled in his mobile number.

Kneeling down in front of Ianto, he held out the phone. “I have to go. If I don’t they’ll come straight here and find you, and I can’t allow that.” He let Ianto take the phone uncertain before he continued. “If you need me, press the green button and I promise I’ll answer okay.”

Ianto nodded letting him know he understood. Jack hesitated for a brief second, before he stood. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

Grabbing his greatcoat, he ran from the hotel room guiltily, crashing into a figure coming out of a nearby room. Stopping dead, he recognised the woman as the one who left the brand new clothes the other evening. ‘Helen’ a nametag he hadn’t registered before advised him. “Where’s the fire?” She asked, stunned.

“Sorry.” He moved to go round but paused, an idea sparking. “Can I ask a favour?”

“Depends what it is.” Helen replied ambiguously, but the despite the answer her smile showed she was happy to help.

“Can you check in on Ianto in room 403 this afternoon please? I don’t want to leave him alone, but I’ve been ordered in to work and…”

“Of course, no worries. Now get going, the sooner you leave the sooner you’ll back from wherever.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Ianto leaned back against the wall as he shifted slightly into a new position. He found it hard to track time and so wasn’t sure how long it’d been since Jack had left, but light was still shining through the window meaning it can’t have been too long. No matter what Jack had said, he felt surprised at being left unbound when alone, and questioned why Jack believed he wasn’t a danger to anyone, despite him hurting Jack the other day. However, he remembered that while Jack had been broadcasting concerns at leaving him alone, he’d given the impression that he was more worried for his safety rather than anyone else’s. He had even left him a device – ‘a phone’ he realised, the word randomly coming to his head – in case he would ‘need him’.

The phone felt heavy in his hand as a stared at the screen, the long string of numbers staring back. He didn’t know what Jack had meant by needing him, and fingered the green button debating whether he should press it.

He was pulled from his thought by a noise at the door and his head snapped up from the screen. A few seconds later it opened a crack and a woman Ianto recognised from the first night popped her head round the gap.

“Ianto? You’re friend asked me to see if you were alright.”

Not having been asked a question, he kept quiet, watching as she opened the door further and came into the room. Different thoughts flashed through his mind that maybe Jack had sent her to guard him or similar, but the emotions swirling round his head contradicted every thought and belief he’d had for the last four years.

“I’m Helen. I work here most days, it’s not much but it pays for my bills. Do you need anything? Food? Something to do?” The woman continued as she moved over to where he was sitting, but still confused on what he would need or do, he didn’t answer. “Mind if I join you?” She asked, sliding down the wall to sit next to him.

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Jack broke every speed limit on the way to London, storming into the Tower and into Yvonne’s Office without bothering to legally park the SUV. Yvonne was in the middle of debating something with someone who looked like the head of security and barely glanced over when she heard the door slam open.

“Captain Harkness, good you’re here. I really didn’t want to waste resources sending my men to Cardiff, but as you can see I’m in the middle of something so if you could please wait outside…”

“No.” Jack interrupted. “You’ve blackmailed me here and despite it not being the first time, I’m not in the mood to play games today. What do you want?”

Yvonne deliberated for a few seconds, clearly reading Jack’s exasperated expression as she turned to the other man. “Keep searching. I want him found by the end of the day.” With that she signified for the other to leave, before addressing Jack. “Do you really think you’re in a position to order me around?”

“It worked didn’t it?” Jack returned.

“Don’t let it get to your head. I’ve got a dangerous prisoner on the loose somewhere in London. As you can imagine I’m fairly busy, so the quicker we get this sorted the better.”

“Get what sorted?” He queried, more focused on the gratifying news that Yvonne still wasn’t aware Ianto had left the capital.

“I think you know why you’re here. Torchwood Cardiff has informed me you have failed to report to work. I made it perfectly clear…”

“Actually, I think I made it clear that I wasn’t going back with your ninnies running the place. Now was there anything else. If not I am heading back to Cardiff and don’t even think about sending a team to find me. It won’t change anything and I think you’ll find I can be pretty hard to find and I figure at the moment you don’t have the resources to spare.” It was a dangerous bluff, but Jack knew that sometimes you had to play risky to win.

Yvonne sighed. “It’s your choice Captain. Report for work or don’t, but you know fully well you can’t just leave Torchwood. You’re right, I might not have the manpower now, but that won’t last and you can’t hide forever. Torchwood has eyes everywhere. See how you feel in a few weeks.”

“You lot can barely find your own heads. Alex put me in charge and I’ll will honour his wishes. Just watch.” He stormed from the room, confident that Yvonne wouldn’t bother with finding him. Yvonne was only interesting with power and money and he wasn’t worth it.

Despite his rush, it was starting to get late when Jack arrived back at the hotel room, but Helen was sitting conversing with Ianto (albeit one-sidedly) about herself, alongside a full plate of food on the ground. On seeing Jack, Helen moved over to the doorway.

“He hasn’t moved all day and hasn’t said a word. I tried to give him something to eat but he just ignored it.”

“It’s okay. Thanks for trying. That was my fault I should have told you he wouldn’t eat if anyone was looking.” He nodded over her shoulder to where the plate was now empty and Helen looked round, surprised. “I think he was ordered not to eat when anyone was around. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. At least he’s eaten it now.” She paused for a second. “He looks so young.”

Jack sighed, agreeing, as he determined how much he could share without giving away any secrets. “He’s been held captive for years. I don’t know how to convince him he’s safe, never mind that he’s not dangerous himself, like he was told.”

“You can only give him kindness and love, but most importantly your presence. I guess where he was the only time anyone was around was to cause him pain, so you just being around without hurting him is what will tell him you care.”

“Thank you. And thanks for the clothes the other night; you didn’t have to buy that much.”

“No need. Happy to help.”

Jack let Helen out the room, then headed over to Ianto to pick up the cleaned plate. “Told you I’ll be back, didn’t I. Sorry I had to leave, but I have some good news. Torchwood One had no clue where you are and I plan to keep it that way.”

From what Helen had informed him, Ianto had been sitting on the hard floor since he’d left earlier. He wanted Ianto to feel safe enough to move to a more comfortable place, but he knew one thing for sure was that he wasn’t going to earn Ianto’s trust by ordering him to do anything. He’d hadn’t had a choice for the last four years. It was time to give him one. Looking across at the TV and sofa, he’d had an idea.

“I’m going to go watch some TV and you’re free to join me. However, that’s your choice okay, it’s not an order, it’s up to you.”

Jack left him alone to show he wasn’t influencing a decision, pretending to become engrossed in a marathon run of ‘Escape to the Country.’ He pushed all his anger and frustration that he held for Yvonne to one side, not wanting Ianto to get the wrong idea, keeping his mind as blank as possible and roughly an hour later, a smile slipped onto his face as he heard movement beside him. Deciding not to comment, he watched from the corner of eye as Ianto moved across the room to sit on the floor, back against the counter, so he could see the TV clearer.

**Note: Over half way through this part! Next chapter should be up in a couple days or so. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unquiet Dreams

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

**Note: Here’s the next chapter. Not sure it’s the best, but here hoping.**

**Reviews:**[jekyllhj7](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2611631/jekyllhj7) -> I sent a reply to your last review to your private messaging but I don’t know whether you get an alert – I know I don’t. Thanks for all your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unquiet Dreams**

_ 21st April 1995 _

_The fifteen year old curled in on himself protectively as the blows rained down from above, harder than ever before, his shouts of pain muffled by the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping from the sides as he whispered a final plea. “Please, make it stop. Anything, please.”_

_The kicks stopped abruptly but the screams continued and it took him a brief moment to realise it was longer him making them. The pain dulled and then nothing._

_Silence._

_ 6th January 2000 _

From the position of the sun through the open curtains, Ianto could tell it was late as he startled awake from another dream. For a brief second, he tried to figure out why it was so late but remembered Jack shaking awake from another dream several hours earlier, explaining he needed to pop out for an emergency. His emotions had literally been screaming panic and concern for others, but disorientated and shaken from his dream, Ianto had barely noticed as Jack had fled from the room, calling back his apologies and promising to be back by morning.

The hotel room was empty meaning that Jack hadn’t returned yet, but for some reason Ianto didn’t panic. The dream was somehow more disconcerting that being alone. He couldn’t remember having many dreams before, but the last two nights been full of them.

Sliding out of bed, he looked around the scarce kitchenette area behind the counter he’d sat against the previous night. His eyes were drawn to a small coffee machine in the corner that seemed vaguely familiar and he wandered over, intrigued.

A wave of déjà vu rolled over him as he ground the coffee beans and worked the machine almost instinctively. He didn’t understand how he knew what he was doing, his mind just seemed to know the steps and his body followed, and he briefly wondered if he’d done it in the past, in the life Jack had told him he’d had before. What annoyed him however was if he remember how to work a coffee machine, why couldn’t he remember his actual life.

Caught up in his confusion, Ianto wasn’t focusing on his surroundings and so jumped as the hotel room door opened and Jack strolled in carrying a large holdall. The mug clattered to the floor, spattering the coffee across the tiles but thankfully not shattering the mug. Ianto’s hands shook as he knelt to collect it. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll clean it up.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Jack replied, placing the holdall down before bending down with a hastily grabbed cloth to help with the spillage. “Now is this fresh coffee?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” Ianto replied stepping back against the closest wall, as Jack poured himself a mug full and taking one thoughtful sip before quickly downing the rest of the hot beverage.

“Heaven!”

“Thank you sir.” Ianto returned. “I don’t know how I did it, it just seemed natural…” He faltered off, visibly withdrawing.

“Hey, none of that okay. You’ve got something to say to say it. No-one going to punish you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now, what were you saying?” Jack asked, refilling his mug and one more with the last of the coffee. He wasn’t confident Ianto would drink it with him around, but it wouldn’t be fair to keep it all to himself without offering.

Ianto took the offered mug, but placed it down on the counter, considering what to say. He hadn’t even organised his thoughts in his mind, let alone getting them out into words.

“I don’t understand how I can remember how to make coffee but can’t remember why or even doing it before. I just did it. Everything seems familiar, even my dreams but I can’t make sense of them.”

“Maybe this will help?” Jack said reaching into his greatcoat cover to retrieve a small leather bound book, which he passed to Ianto. He stared down at the cover, uncertain, but at Jack nod and the overwhelming sense of enthusiasm pouring from him, he opened the front page.

Inside was a picture he recognised from what Jack had shown him the first morning, someone he now knew was him. Flicking through a few pages, he discovered more photos. A few were of him, but others were of girl of different ages and Ianto looked up questioningly at Jack who explained.

“I side-tracked when I was out and did some digging. That’s you and your sister Rhiannon. I couldn’t find much but I thought the pictures might help your memory.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Your welcome, and call me Jack. Sir makes me feel my age and trust me I don’t want to feel that.”

“Thank you Jack.”

“Great. Why don’t you have a look through the book while I order room service for some food? Feel free to use the bed if you want to be more comfortable than the corner.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

At just gone midnight that morning, Jack had been checking in on the rift when he saw a recent Weevil alert had been ignored. The new team clearly hadn’t been ‘read in’ on Weevils yet or at least how to deal with them. From the current alert, one was attacking a nearby 24/7 store in the city. He was angry at having to leave Ianto twice in 24 hours despite him being asleep. Though he wondered if you could call it sleep as he shook him awake from the 3rd nightmare of the night already, but quickly promised he’d be back by morning.

The fight however had unfortunately not gone his way. There had only been a single Weevil, which Jack normally could have taken down quickly, but, not that he’d ever admit it, he’d been slightly distracted as the Weevil’s sharps claws teared at his throat.

The darkness engulfed him for a few moments but soon he felt the tug back to awareness, the weevil gone by the time he’d pulled himself back to his feet. He groaned at his blood-covered clothes. He still hadn’t any spares from the Hub, but he knew he couldn’t return to the hotel dressed in these. It would do nothing to convince Ianto he didn’t mean any harm.

Waiting in the SUV not far from the Hub, he faked a rift alert at the furthest edge of the city and watched until the last of Yvonne’s henchmen left, before silencing the alarms and entering through the garage door. Proceeding down the dark corridors to his current room, he’d quickly changed and packed a holdall with a few of his clothes, but on his way out he stopped. The rift alert would take a while and with time available, he’d could use the computer power and access to research more into Ianto’s past, printing any picture he found.

He’d lost track of time down in the Hub, and had to clear his tracks and flee with almost seconds to spare as the others arrived back. Reaching the surface, he was shocked to find it late morning already and hoped Ianto was either still asleep or not panicking on his whereabouts.

Instead, he’d been surprised to see Ianto working the coffee machine when he arrived, but suppressed his emotions on witnessing his reaction, focusing his thoughts on the coffee, which was honestly the best coffee he’d ever tasted.

The rest of the afternoon had been uneventful, Jack wanting to give Ianto some time to look though the album and hopefully regain some memories. When all had been quiet for too long, Jack glanced up from the sofa to see if Ianto was okay, and smiled with relief when he saw Ianto lying asleep on the bed with the book resting on his side. His expression was peaceful as he slept and while Jack knew it wouldn’t last long, he gave himself the win as he gently removed the album and placed it on the bedside table before returning to the sofa.

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

_ 7th January 2000 _

Jack stirred to the smell to something burning _._ He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but if he was honest, other than dying yesterday morning, which probably didn’t count, he hadn’t slept in almost a week which was stretching it even for him.

The room was pitch-black showing it was the middle of the night and ignoring his aches from sleeping while sitting on the sofa as he stood, Jack switched on the light. Nothing he could see at first glance seemed to be the cause of the smell, but he was quickly distracted. Ianto was in the throes of a nightmare, but as he reached out to wake him, Jack snapped his hand back. The covers were hot to touch under his hand and Jack realised he was subconsciously heating the cover. Jack didn’t have much knowledge of Ianto’s additional powers other than what he’d experienced in the staircase and what little he’d read from TW1 but figured that was the cause. Ianto had mentioned that sometimes he couldn’t control it, and the terror of the nightmare probably wasn’t helping.

Worried if it got any hotter, Ianto would burn his skin or cause a fire, Jack quickly shook him awake. Startled, Ianto fled from the bed, breathing heavily as he leant back against the wall. As Ianto seemed to get more aware, his breathing calmed down and Jack physically felt the heat in the room cool down.

“Are you okay? Not hurt?” Jack asked, concerned.

“I’m okay.” Ianto whispered his head bowed. “Sorry, Jack.”

“Not you’re fault, don’t worry about. Why don’t you get cleaned up and changed.” Jack suggested, noting the drenched clothing from his sweat. “I’ll sort things out in here.”

Ianto nodded slowly and went through into the en-suite with a change of clothes as Jack gathered up the smouldering bedsheets into a bag he found. They were completely ruined and Jack wondered how he could explain it to Helen or another of the hotel staff. By the time Ianto came out the bathroom, Jack had finished tiding, with no sign that anything had happened. Jack led him over the sit on the sofa, leaving him a glass of water as he went to get his own, before sitting opposite.

“You better now?”

“Yes, Jack.”

Jack sighed, wondering how he’ going to breach the subject, but realised there was no right way to go about it and decided to get it over and done with. “We need to talk about this power of yours.”

As expected, Ianto recoils. “Because I could hurt someone. I can control the weather. Fire, wind and water. I told you I was dangerous.”

“No, because you could have hurt yourself.” Jack returns. “And you’re not dangerous. You can only be called that if you mean to hurt someone.”

“I don’t, I swear.”

“I know.” He assures. “I’m just hoping maybe I can help get them under control more so there’s less incidents. I understand you don’t know where it came from but do you know how it works? How do you get it to happen?”

“I don’t know. I just concentrate on what I want and it just happens.”

“Can you show me?” Jack asked intrigued, but realising how that might have sounded he quickly withdrew the question. “No, never mind. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ianto didn’t respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and fist for a brief second. When he opened them again, a small flame hovered a couple inches above his palm, flickering harmlessly.

Jack stared amazed. “That’s incredible! Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A little, but not much. Just heat and I’ve got used to it.” Ianto answers, the flame slowing dying out into nothing as he spoke. “I can’t use it too much in one go. It drains my energy. The bigger or hotter I make it, the more it wears me out.”

“But this proves you can control it, does it not?”

“Maybe, but sometimes…”

“I think that _sometimes_ it’s not your fault. When I bumped into you in the staircase, and just now in that nightmare, you were startled and it reacted to emotions. They protected you. But as you recover and get control of your emotions, the power will follow.”

“Maybe.” Ianto shrugged, and Jack got the feeling the conversation was not going to any further.

“I called room service for more bedding, so you can get more sleep. Shouldn’t be long.” Jack informs him, changing the subject. “How was the book? Any memories returned?”

“Just flashes.” Ianto replied, downhearted. “I remember playing on a swing with Rhiannon and playing in some forest, but nothing more. Nothing about what happened to get these powers.”

“They’ll come back eventually.” Jack asserted, hoping he was telling the truth. “Just give it time.”

**Notes: Thanks for all those sticking this far. I wasn’t as pleased with this chapter so I hoped you still like it. Next Chapter has a time skip and should be up in two or three days. Only Two left!**

**Edited Jan 2021 as I realised the invisible lift wouldn't exist yet** **Please review**


	7. Chapter 6: Trust vs Betrayal

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) ­­

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

**Note: Penultimate chapter is here! So close! Hope you enjoy. There is a time jump here and flashback is in italics.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trust vs Betrayal**

_ 17th January 2000 _

The following ten days went by rather quickly, but despite Jack’s hopes, Ianto didn’t regain many more memories than the ones he already had, and none of the few he did were relevant to either his missing year or subsequent capture by Torchwood One. Jack could see that Ianto was getting increasingly bothered at the blanks along with constantly discovering he could do task when he couldn’t remember doing them before. One surprising example was his reading and, although shaky, his writing skills. Jack, although not to this extent, had his own experiences with missing years and the frustration it brought, and tried to distract the other by helping him with gain control of his powers and empathic abilities. For the first time ever, Jack was annoyed that he hadn’t concentrated in all of his classes at the Time Agency as he tried to recall the small details of psychic training.

Knowing Torchwood One wouldn’t keep quiet for long, during the long nights while Ianto was recovering from practising, Jack had taken to compiling a fool-proof plan to protect Ianto from the hands of Yvonne. With his limited access without the Hub, it was proved harder than imagined to get started, but with it almost done, Jack realised something else had to be done first, despite his reservations.

That morning, with no word from Torchwood One or Three in Cardiff, Jack felt just about comfortable enough to take Ianto outside the Hotel to practise. Mental shielding with individuals and small groups in the hotel corridors was one thing, but having them hold up in large crowds was another and if Ianto ever wanted to be able to immerse himself back into the world after he was safe from Torchwood One, they had to try. Being in crowds for someone previously held captive even without Ianto’s empath abilities would be hard enough, but with them, the constant flow of hundreds of different emotions would be overwhelming without shields.

Both were uneasy at leaving the safety of the hotel, but Ianto agreed that he wanted to see if his newly developed shields would hold and if Jack was honest, they could both use the trip for other reasons as well. While Ianto had noticeably gained a little weight since being rescued, the outfits Helen had brought the first night still hung loosely on his frame and Jack figured they could hit the shops to buy some proper fitting clothes.

They stood side by side in the doorway of the hotel, having chosen a Monday so it’d be a little quieter than the weekend, but still be plenty of people around to challenge Ianto’s shielding.

“Ready?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded, closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation he’d had with Jack in order to bring up his shields.

_o0o_

_ 12th January 2000 _

“ _Every empath is different.” Jack explained. “So first try explain in your own words how you distinguish from your own emotions and others.”_

_Ianto looked confused but complied, closing his eyes to focus. “They’re like…sparks of light, different colours. Mine are stationary but everyone else’s are moving inwards to mine.”_

_“Makes sense.” Jack confirmed, nodding. “There’s two types of mental shielding. The first is what I did the other day which involves closing your mind completely and the other is doesn’t block them out but can rather quieten them and their reaction on you. What do you want to try first?”_

_“The quietening one?” Ianto whispered, uncertain. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do either, but thought the second might be easier than the other._

_“Okay, let’s try this. You’ll be able to see and acknowledge the feelings but not absorb them as your own.” Jack focused briefly on his own shields and what he remembered. “You want to try blocking those inwards ones from coming in. Visualize a glass wall or something pushing those ones back.” Looking at Ianto’s perplexed expression Jack tried to reassure him. “To be honest, the actual shield is strangely easier done than explained, the art however is having holding it while doing other things, but that comes with practise. Go on, try it.”_

_Ianto closed his eyes again, and concentrated for a few minutes. Jack watched patiently so he didn’t distract him until Ianto opened his eyes again._

_“I think it’s working. I’m not sure?”_

_“Okay, trying dropping it again and see if you notice a difference.” Ianto complied and smiled._

_“A bit quieter, except that… can I ask a question?”_

_“Of course?”_

_“Why is yours different?” Ianto asked, nervously, but Jack merely looked confused._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“That extra feeling at the back of mind that coming from you, it’s not an emotion only… like a plain white spark. I’ve never felt it with anyone else.”_

_The question stumped Jack. He’d never heard of it before but the only reason he could think of was due to his future origins. “Not sure” He replied. “Maybe it’s because I’m from the fifty first century or something?”_

_Ianto shrugged, it made sense, and he wasn’t that bothered by it. “I just wondered because it didn’t change like the other emotions with the shield.”_

_“Does it hurt?” Jack asked, and Ianto felt his sudden onset of worry._

_“No” Ianto assures, “it is just always there. Just sitting at the back of my mind. I can just ignore it…”_

_o0o_

“Hey Ianto?” Jack’s voice brought him back to present. “You sure about this? We can try another day?”

“No. I want to try.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

They didn’t stray far from the hotel, sticking only to the shops on the same street. Ianto was nervous at the large choices in each shop but despite his indecision, the clothes shopping was a success and soon they were heading back towards the hotel laden with bags. Ianto mental shields had so far held up with only one close incident with large group of teenagers, which Jack quickly avoided by a short detour.

Two stores from the hotel, something caught Ianto’s eye and he hung back, looking through the window of a privately owned stationary stop. Jack turned back, worried as he headed back to join him and followed his gaze to a leather diary in the window display, similar to one he’d given Ianto the other week. It was plain black, lined with gold metallic edges and acknowledging Jack’s questioning thoughts, Ianto explained. “I was thinking if I could write down everything I remember I might be able to organise them into a logical order or have a reference…just in case I forget again.”

“Makes sense.” Jack returned, before patting his shoulder, grinning. “Come on, my treat.”

“You don’t have to…”

“If you’re worrying about cash, don’t. I’ve got plenty.” It was true, Jack had been paying the hotel and today’s adventures with cash from his personal account Torchwood was unaware about, and he had built up a significant sum over the last century.

The inside of the shop wasn’t anything special and they found themselves in a short queue in order to purchase the book. The shop owner and an angry customer were arguing loudly over a price and Ianto withdrew, his shields visibly failing.

Jack sympathised. “Why don’t you head back to the Hotel? I’ll buy this and be along in a minute, but only if you’re sure.”

Ianto nodded. “It’s not far. I’ll be fine.” He assured, almost fleeing from the building and straight towards the hotel with the rest of the shopping. In his haste, he missed the eyes of the front desk receptionist follow him intently, before they reached into their pocket for a mobile phone, instead bumping into to Helen at the edge of the lobby.

“Sorry” Ianto mumbled.

“Is this going to become a habit between the two of you?” She joked cheekily. “Did you have a successful morning?”

“Yes Ma’am.” The three had become quite friendly over the last ten days, Helen keeping him company whenever Jack had to pop out for an ‘emergency’.

“Well it’s good to see you out of that room.” Helen voiced, smiling. “Do you need help with the bags?”

“Thanks”

The door crashed open again mere seconds after they’d crossed the threshold of their hotel room, they spun round in shocked as a dozen uniformed men crashed through the door, guns waving. Helen immediately took a gun butt to the face, dropping to the floor and not having re-built his shields from the shop, the chaos of emotions ranging from fear, pain, anger and resentment from the large crowd hit Ianto like a brick. Unable to restore his shields fast enough, his legs collapsed out from under him from shock and he barely felt the sharp pain in the back of his neck before everything went dark.

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Jack sighed as he came out of the store. He’d waited patiently for a few minutes but the fight had gotten progressively worse, the other customers in the queue starting to get involved. Frustrated and wanting to know Ianto had got back to the Hotel room safely, Jack had broken through the crowd, shoved a tenner on the counter then strode out without a word.

A black unmarked van squealed away from the curb as he came closer and his gut twisted uncomfortably and he sprinted into the building taking the stairs two at a time. Shoving open the ajar hotel room door, he stopped short at the sight of Helen sprawled unconscious on the floor. He called frantically for Ianto, hoping he was just mistaken and he was just in the en-suite. His heart dropped as there was no answer, but Helen stirred, quickly sitting up in panic.

Jack helped her to her feet and move shakily over to the nearest seat. “What happened?” He wished upon anything it wasn’t what he thought. He had checked and double-checked that morning to see if it was safe to leave the hotel and Yvonne had still been searching London.

“There were men, a dozen. Had uniforms and red caps. I recognised one as the brother of one of the personnel downstairs, he must have tipped them off or something. They had guns. They stormed in and took Ianto.”

Jack cursed, he’d gotten too complacent. They had stayed for too long in one place and Jack hadn’t even considered that Torchwood One would enlist UNIT to help hunt as well. “I’ll find him. What about you? You should get that head checked out.”

“I’ll be fine. Who are they, what do they want with Ianto. Was it them? The ones that abused him.”

“Not directly but I have a feeling they’ll be taking him back to the same place. I know exactly who they are and they’ll wish they were never born.” He started for the door but Helen called him back.

“Wait you can’t going marching in without a plan. There’s too many of them!”

She was right, but Jack remembered that he did have a plan. It wasn’t 100% finished, but it should be enough and if not there might be another way around it. He grabbed two USBs, one of which he firmly palmed to Helen, before scribbling an email address. “If you don’t hear from me by noon tomorrow, send these files to that email address with my name. She’ll be able to help.”

“How? Who is it?”

Jack gave a knowing grin just as he left the room. “The Queen.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

Jack stalked the outside of Torchwood Tower, waiting for a security guard he’d seen when he’d arrived to come back out. When at last he spotted him, he emerged from the shadows and dragged the man roughly into an alley. Shoving him against the brick wall, he chucked the man’s weapon a safe distance away.

“Where did the UNIT guys take Ianto?”

“Who…I can’t…”

Jack growled as he pinned the man harder, tilting his greatcoat aside to show his Webley. “Do I look like the kind of person you want to mess with at the moment?”

“No sir?”

“Glad we’ve come to an understanding. Now where did they take the prisoner… and don’t even think about lying. I saw you with them as they went in.” Jack asked, tightening his arm threateningly against his throat, but not hard enough that he couldn’t breathe.

“Medical Research Labs, Floor 3.” The guard wheezed out and Jack released his hold to let him slide to the floor.

“Now that wasn’t as hard as it should have been.” Jack said to himself. “Who is Yvonne hiring these days?”

He left the guard secured in the alley before heading for the correct floor, not caring about being seen. If this plan worked then it wouldn’t matter, so long as he knew where Ianto was and he did.

Using the signs around the building, he found the room easily ** _._** “Ianto…” Jack breathed from the doorway, seeing the other man laying motionlessly on the examination table. He dashed over in alarm, a wave of relief flooding over him as he felt a strong pulse beneath his fingers and Ianto’s steady breaths. “Ianto” He called aloud, shaking his shoulder to try to rouse him but he didn’t move. “Ianto wake up!”

“He won’t wake yet.”

Startled, Jack span around, drawing his gun and pointing it at the newcomer darkly. The woman backed up, arms up in surrender. “Please don’t shoot.”

Jack inspected the woman closely. She was dressed in a doctor’s uniform, staring terrified at his weapon and he lowered his aim slightly but didn’t drop his guard. “Who are you?” He asked sharply. “What do you mean he won’t wake up?”

“They said the UNIT soldiers gave him a sedative. It won’t wear off for another hour or so.”

“Well give something to wake him up sooner. Now!”

“I’d be happy if you don’t threaten my staff, Captain.” Hartman entered the room behind the doctor, followed by multiple armed guards.

“I hardly call that threatening.” Jack snarked, bringing his gun back up again.

“I was talking about the guard you left so rudely tided up outside, but even so...” Yvonne revealed sarcastically. “Good to see you back so soon. I told you no-one leaves Torchwood voluntarily and now I find you’ve been harbouring a dangerous alien fugitive _.”_

“He’s as human as all of us and I think you know that.” Jack’s finger twitched on the trigger but while he didn’t show it, he knew he was outnumbered. “You just want his powers for your own gain.”

“Whether that’s true or not is important. In fact, it seems you might have a secret of your own.” Jack’s aim faltered slightly at the words but quickly regained his composure. “UNIT has also heard rumours of your supposed immortality and as at this particular moment I don’t really care whether you live or die, I think I’m willing to put it to the test. Shoot him!”

Shocked and outnumbered, Jack barely got two shots of his own off before the bullets found it’s mark and a fresh burst of pain flared in his head and chest and everything went black.

**Notes: So sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I can’t wait to write the last chapter so hopefully it won’t be long. Aiming for Monday! Thanks for everyone who’s made it this far, glad you’re enjoying it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Air Awakens

**TITLE:** Beauty of a Broken Angel

 **PART ONE OF SERIES: **The Five Elements (AU Verse) ­­

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood, because if I did Ianto would be immortal!

**Note: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Air Awakens**

_ 18th January 2000 _

The hard ground was the first thing Ianto registered when he awoke, different from the soft bed he’d gotten used to over the last two weeks. Remembering the events of the hotel room, he knew he was back in the cell before he’d even opened his eyes.

Blinking, he waited as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and turning his head to the side, he could just make out a form lying the other side of the cell **.** The figure was facing the wall, motionless, but Ianto would recognise the familiar greatcoat anywhere.

“Sir!” Jack didn’t react, lying limply on the ground and Ianto swore he couldn’t even see his chest moving. “Jack?” He called panicked as he tried to move over to the still figure, but something caught on his leg and he cursed as he found himself once again chained to the wall. Squinting through the shadows, Ianto spotted a similar chain round Jack’s ankle, and he calmed. Why would they chain up a dead man?

“Jack wake up. Please Sir.” With no answer, Ianto studied the chain around his ankle. It was newer and stronger than the last one, but sparking a fire in his palm he held it under the chain and waited. It was took longer than before and he felt a wave of dizziness from the power and residual drugs as the chain weakened and snapped.

As he leant back against the wall to regain his energy, a loud gasp came from Jack across the cell and snapping his head up he saw Jack shakily trying to sit. “Jack! You’re awake” He shuffled over to the other, helping him up.

“Ianto?”

“Yes. Are you okay? I’m sorry sir.”

“It’s not your fault” Jack assured, becoming more aware of his surroundings. “I’m fine. You?”

“I’m okay.” Ianto whispered, then reached for the manacle round Jack’s ankle “Let me…”

Jack kept still as Ianto melted his own chain, looking concerned when Ianto sank against the wall afterwards, his face pale. “Ianto?”

“Just give me a minute.”

~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~

They’d only been waiting 10 minutes before an overhead light flickered on and the door opened. A guard escorted the doctor from earlier into the cell, before closing the door once again when he left. The woman opened the large medical bag she was carrying as she headed nervously over to Ianto. Withdrawing a needle from the bag, Ianto flinched back and Jack grabbed her hand, angrily.

“What are you doing? Get away from him.”

“Sorry, I’m not going to hurt you. Miss Hartman asked for some blood to be taken from both you now you’re awake. I took an oath.”

“You’re not doing a good job of keeping it.” Jack snapped, but calmed as Ianto recoiled from his emotions, realising Ianto hadn’t put up his shields. “Do you honestly think this isn’t hurting anyone?”

“No, but I can’t go against her... I need the money. My kids…” Dropping her gaze to the floor she looked as if she was about to cry and she tried to pull her hand out of Jack’s grip. Ianto looked up for the first time since he’d seen the needle. “Jack, stop. You’re hurting her.”

“Sorry.” Jack dropped her arm, suddenly noticing how young she looked. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Freya Knight, I’m new here.”

“You got kids.”

“Twin boys. Stevie and Alex. They’ve just turned one.” A smile grew on her face as she thought about her children but it quickly fell again. “They’re father was killed the other month by aliens, I’m all they have.”

“And would you let Hartman keep your kids chained up in here for no reason, just because she told you to?”

“No” Freya whispered, looking down guiltily. “I’ll see what I can do.” Freya said, nervously. “Is there anyone I can call or something?”

Before Jack could respond, the cell door opened again and Hartman entered alongside a UNIT General. “It seems the stories are true. Well this certainly makes things easier.”

Freya tried to leave quietly but a guard pushed her backwards into the cell. “And should be careful what you say and where.” Yvonne informed her, holding up a voice recorder and playing back end of her conversation with Jack. _‘“I’ll see what I can do. “Is there anyone I can call…?”’_

“What do you want Hartman?”

“Well it seems you’ve made a strong connection with Subject One here.”

“His names is Ianto Jones.”

“Anyway, we’ve been wanting some answers from him for a long time which he has been very unforthcoming with giving. In fact, we’ve hardy got a peep out of him for months yet I find that in scarcely two weeks he’s already going on a shopping trip of all things. I want to know what you know.”

“It must be surprising what a little bit of humanity can do.” Jack returned sarcastically. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“You will. Unless you want a repeat of earlier. I’ve got an unlimited supply of bullets Captain.” In response the guards raises their weapons, aimed at Jack.

“Doesn’t bother me. Shoot me as many times as you want. I’m not telling you anything.”

“Well if that’s the case maybe I’ll shoot her instead?” Yvonne said, and the guards adjusted their aim accordingly, Freya backing up against the wall in fear. “She is now a traitor as well, and you know what happens to traitors Captain. Or has Torchwood Three taught you nothing over the years.”

Ianto look up at the comment and Jack cursed realising Yvonne had just let slip that he was a member of Torchwood as well and Jack caught a flash of betrayal in the startling blue eyes before they looked away. Unfortunately, Yvonne also caught it.

“Ah I see your new friend here wasn’t aware you were also part of the same organisation.” Jack glared but didn’t answer. If he was honest, he was unsure what he could say that wouldn’t make anything worse. “I see.” Yvonne continued. “Looks like we have to do this the hard way. Shoot the girl.”

“No!” Jack moved in front of Freya as he heard the retort of a gun, fully expecting the familiar blast of pain from being shot, but when it didn’t come, he turned around confused. The guard who’d pulled the trigger was staring in shock at the ground and following his gaze, Jack was surprised to spot the bullet that had been fired lying still on the ground.

“Don’t stop! Keep firing!” Yvonne ordered. The guards complied, but each bullet seemed to hit an invisible wall before dropping slowly to the ground. Reaching out a hand, Jack felt a downwards current of wind on his skin, so strong that he had to fight to keep his hand still. Jack twisted round to look at Ianto behind him, who had gotten to his feet and was staring fixatedly at the area in front of Jack.

“Ianto?”

The guards kept firing, the ground becoming scattered with bullets, but Jack attention was on Ianto. Jack was beginning to see the effects the extreme use of powers was having on the latter. His whole frame was trembling violently and to Jack’s horror, blood began to drip from his nose.

“Ianto, stop. It’s too much. Ianto!”

With Ianto no longer having the strength to control the power, the wind dispersed outwards, knocking the guards, UNIT generals and Hartman to the ground. Jack caught Ianto as he collapsed unconscious. Freya fled from the room in terror.

Ianto’s breathing and pulse were weak as he gathered Ianto into his arms and stood. The guards were beginning to move as Jack left the cell, meaning they had only been stunned by the wind. Yvonne made a grab for leg as he passed but he glared in fury. “If you want to still have your job and freedom by the end of the day, I wouldn’t do that.”

Yvonne paused and Jack took advantage of her hesitancy, and rushed from the building. Placing Ianto gently into the backseat of the SUV, he scrambled round the car and into the driver’s seat. “Stay with me Ianto.” He yelled, hoping some part of him could still hear him as he stamped to the accelerator. The SUV squealed away from the curb and towards the closest hospital.

**~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~**

Jack perched on the hard chair as he watched Ianto laying in the hospital bed, looking way too young and innocent to be there. With the short-sleeved hospital gown, the stark black letters of ‘Subject One’ stood out against the whiteness of the sheets and Jack vowed to get the tattoo removed as much and as soon as possible.

Ianto still hadn’t regained consciousness and despite the doctor’s reassurances that he was stable and would awake in his own time, Jack kept note of each beep of the heart monitor. Although it had been clear over the last weeks that using his power was draining for Ianto, he hadn’t quite expected it to cause him to collapse like he did. He must have known the power was too much but Ianto had ignored his own health to protect him. At least he’d also protected Freya as well. One of Jack’s worse fears was that someone got hurt or killed to protect him when there was no need.

Jack’s gut suddenly twisted as he thought of the possibility that maybe Ianto hadn’t done it for him at all. He’d seen the betrayal in his eyes when Yvonne had mentioned that he worked for Torchwood, and hoped that he hadn’t lost the trust he’d built with Ianto.

The door opening behind him pulled him from his fears. Yvonne entered the hospital room beside the Head General from earlier, but thankfully no guards. Jack should have known, he’d been worried about speed not stealth as he rushed Ianto to the hospital and it wouldn’t have taken her long to track them down. Obviously Yvonne hadn’t taken his threat seriously.

“Get out.” He snapped, gritting his teeth.

“You still don’t have any power here, Captain.”

“I like to see you try anything in public, Hartman.” Jack provoked but changed his tack, when he realised Yvonne probably wouldn’t care about causing a scene. ”Anyway think again. I take it you didn’t listen to my warning.”

“What are you talking about?” Yvonne asked warily, ignoring the looks from the UNIT General as Jack pulled out the USB from his pocket.

“This contains enough data and evidence proving that you knowingly tortured a biologically proven human for four years and let’s not go into him being a minor.” Yvonne looked as if she was about to resist so Jack continued. “And don’t think this is the only copy. If I don’t check in before noon, then all these files will be sent to the Queen, and trust me I’ve known her for a very long time.” He grinned at Hartman’s expression. “So, like I warned you, if you still want your job by the end of the day, Ianto is to be freed and Torchwood Three will be back under my command, no ties to London.”

Money, reputation and the power her job gave her were the three things most important to Yvonne, and Jack was hitting hard at least two. “You can’t. He’s dangerous. He has no place on the streets!” The Generals argued as he took in Yvonne defeated looks, but Yvonne ignored him, conceding reluctantly.

“Captain Harkness is taking control of Torchwood and Mr Jones will be allowed free and unprosecuted. Anyone who can’t accept that will deal with me.”

**~ * o ~ * o ~ T ~ o * ~ o * ~**

A loud beeping reached Ianto’s ears as he awoke and he stared at the whitewashed walls, frozen as he mind flashed back. Hyperventilating in fear, he struggled against the bedsheets causing a sharp in his arm but he ignored it, scrambling out the bed until he felt the wall against his back. Something clattered loudly to the floor and heard a familiar voice calling his name. “Ianto! You’re safe.”

“Get off me!” He yelled, shaking Jack’s hand off his shoulder. “You work for Torchwood. You lied.”

“I didn’t lie, I promise. It’s not like you think.” Jack squatted down in front of Ianto but kept his distance as he explained. “There’s a rift in space and time that runs through Cardiff, things come through it from other times and planets. Torchwood Three was developed to monitor and collect what comes through. Three isn’t like One, we protect people. At least that’s my aim.”

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked, finally looking up at the Captain.

“There was incident at New Year, my last team and boss died. I was out at the time, so as the only one alive, I am now the new leader and I’ve severed all ties with Yvonne. It’s time for Torchwood to do as it should do, unhindered.”

Jack sighed deeply and slumped next to Ianto against the wall, and Ianto could feel the very same emotions of sadness and loneliness that he’d felt the very first time he felt Jack, and felt guilty for not trusting him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t trying to keep it from you. Are you alright?” Jack continued, withdrawing a tissue from his greatcoat to mop up the drops of blood from where Ianto had pulled out his IV.

“Yes Jack. Sorry. You’ve done nothing but help. What happened… in the cell…why am I here?”

“You’re in a hospital. The power was too much for you. You collapsed.”

“Did I hurt anyone?”

“No, Ianto. You saved us, saved Freya.” Jack made a mental note to check up on the young doctor afterward to ensure Yvonne wasn’t trying anything with her.

“I couldn’t let them kill you.” Ianto replied, looking down at his chest. “What happens now?”

“It’s up to you. You’re free.”

“What…how?”

“Good old-fashioned blackmail. Torchwood One and UNIT are no longer going to be searching for you. They’re not a threat anymore. You can build a new life, anything you want.”

“What if I wanted to stay with you?”

“You want to join Torchwood?” Jack asked, surprised. He would have thought Ianto would want to get as far from the organisation that had tortured him as possible. “You don’t have to. You could get a job completely separate and safe from Torchwood.”

“If you say it’s different then I believe you Jack. You saved me. I’d forgotten who I was, but I’m slowly starting to remember. I might not know everything about my past or where my powers came from, but if I can do the same you did for me for someone else then…” Ianto trailed off and shrugged. “Doesn’t stop me being scared though?”

“That will fade in time. It’s only been two weeks you can’t completely heal in that time, but if you’re really sure I’d be honoured to have you. However, nothing dangerous okay? Not till your better.”

“That’s okay. I don’t think I’m ready for that either.”

“Well Ianto Jones.” Jack said, grinning as he stood, pulling Ianto to his feet too. “Welcome to Torchwood Three!”

**THE END OF PART ONE!**

**NOTES: Hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for sticking with me to the end. I haven’t fully planned or written the next part yet but it going to be based on pre-series canon so you can expect it to include the appearances of Suzie, Owen and Tosh alongside the events of Boomtown and Canary Wharf. Oh and don’t forget developing JANTO!**

**I will try to get started planning as soon as possible, but I am also moving to University in less than 2 weeks so have a lot of prep to do. Don’t fret though, I am as excited to write it as you are to read it so hopefully it won’t be too long. I’ll also try to write as much as possible before I start posting so you don’t have to wait long between chapter posts.**

**Thanks for the support and I hope to see you at the next part!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
